


Lingerie Shopping

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 08-05, F/F, Female Protagonist, for:phinnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy never goes lingerie shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie Shopping

**Lingerie Shopping**

"This," Remy said, flicking her thumb across Lisa's nipple through her bra, "has to go."

There had been a time--a brief, embarrassing time, when Remy was fifteen or so--when she would run her fingertips across the glossy pages of a department store catalogue, tracing the bodies of the women modeling underwear, and pretend that she was picking out bras and panties to wear instead of to imagine peeling away from the women in the pictures.

Lisa--Dr. Cuddy, when they aren't in Lisa's home, doing things that would probably make House have a heart attack even to think about--laughs, a low, gorgeous sound, and tips her head back, inviting Remy to kiss her throat, to touch her tongue to the notch between her collarbones and lick her way up to her pulse. "Does it?"

Later, Remy had the catalogue mailed to her, never intending to step foot in the store. She'd turn the pages, brushing her fingertips over her collarbone, up her throat, teasing her nipples through her shirt, and study each photograph. Pink and lacy, black and low cut, wild purple and daring. Remy would reach out, as if she could reach right through the pages and touch the fabric, as if she could cup the warm curves of those women's breasts in her hands, as if she could trace the line of panties low between their legs, and feel their pubic hair warm under her palm.

"No," Remy answers, and kisses along the edge of Lisa's bra, cupping one breast, feeling Lisa's breath light, quick, halting, her chest shuddering with every touch. "Keep it on."

Playboy never worked as well; the women photographed stared at the camera as if they were naughty, as if the cocks in their hands and the come glistening on their lips made them _bad_. Remy always found herself meeting their eyes, and the ballooning globes of their breasts and their shaved pussies made her wince rather than reach for her vibrator.

Lisa is amazing. Her body, when she's naked, is lithe and strong and she moves beautifully when Remy slides a finger into her cunt and kisses just above her clit, prickle of curls against her lips, not licking or sucking until Lisa shifts and moans and begs her with one hand petting through her hair.

In college, Remy finally had the real thing--after a string of unimaginative boyfriends--and she loved the undressing most of all; the girlish giggle when her fingers brushed lightly over their ribs, the prettiness of matching underwear sets, of high-cut, boy-cut, underwire, strapless, all the variety, all the skin that she could reveal, her fingers quick on clasps, her mouth even quicker through silk and cotton.

Lisa's thigh falls between hers, and Remy surges against it, gasping, and she kisses Lisa as hard as she needs. Lisa's panties are soaked between them, her breasts half-freed of the bra, her nipples hard and outlined through the lace. Lisa wraps her legs around Remy, and they move together, faster now, desperate, and Lisa's voice is low in her ear, moaning, and Remy keeps one hand on Lisa's bra, the other firm against Lisa's mons, pressing hard enough that Lisa thrusts hard against her fingers and cries out when she comes.

Afterwards, entwined, Remy slips her fingers across silk and kisses the rough scratch of lace, with Lisa flushed and sleepy and murmuring that laugh into her ear.

Remy never goes lingerie shopping. She has something better.

_end_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lace and Satin (Feeling Up Cuddy Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191935) by [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk)




End file.
